Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pairing technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless device systems and paring methods.
Description of Related Art
With the progress and development of technology of electronic devices (e.g., personal computer, PC) has become an important part of modern life. The way of connecting electronic peripheral device (e.g., headphones, speakers, printers, and keyboards) and the electronic devices are developed to a wireless connection for convenience.
However, the wireless device still has inconvenience in use. For example, a user takes a lot of time to pair a wireless headset paired with a host computer, thereby increasing the flow of user operation.
In the conventional art, the wireless device is paired with the personal computer by means of Near Field Communication (NFC), so as to simplify the pairing process of the wireless device. However, not all available wireless devices or personal computers have NFC units. For using NFC, the manufacturing costs are increased.
Nowadays, in order to reduce the complexity of the pairing, the pairing password of the wireless device is usually a default value (e.g., 0000). Thus, once the personal computer searches the matched wireless device, they are paired for wirelessly connection, thereby increasing an erroneous matching risk of the personal computer.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to have a wireless device system with an easy pairing manner, to reduce the erroneous matching risk.